


Monster: Gaster Blaster!Sans X Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mettaton Being An Asshole, Poor Sans, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk, Worried Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The barrier has just been broken, and Blaze the Great didn't care. She didn't care about anything. She was a lion tamer for the most famous circus. One day, a new act comes, but what happens if she were part of the new act?





	Monster: Gaster Blaster!Sans X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Heya I decided to take this to AO3 off my Wattpad account

Abduction 

 

The air was crisp cold. The breeze that hit the young child's cheeks was a bitter chill. 

Any moment now, the child thought, as they avoided a large swoosh of a cherry red trident. A large goat man wearing a crown repeatedly tried to hit the child, but with no luck. His large brown eyes burning with guilt, but why?

"Dad," the child spoke, the word seeming to echo throughout the large white hallway. 

At this, the goat man froze in place, seeming to process what the child said.

The child seemed to take this as an invitation, as they hugged the large mass of fur.

The goat man started to have tears prick his eyes, as he quickly wiped them away, and hugged the child back

*Asgore has spared you 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sans? What's the yellow and bright thing in the sky?" said a tall skeleton wearing a scarf. He turned his skull towards a smaller skeleton, who's bright white eyelights in his sockets seemed to dimmen a bit. 

How many times will I have to take those pills today? The smaller skeleton thought, then turning his head to the taller of the two.

"Uh what? Sorry say that again," the small one said, returning to the outside world.

"It's called the sun Papyrus," a goat woman in purple robes answered him, her voice like sweet honey.

"Thank you Lady Asgore!"

 

 

 

"IT HURTS STOP STOP STOP  
     S  
          T  
               O  
                    P  
                    !"

 

 

 

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"We humans are fine with the rest of your kind, but this one...this one's a menace and public enemy number one."

"NO! HE JUST HASN'T TAKEN HIS PILLS! PLEASE, JUST LET ME GET HIM HIS-"

BANG!

...

The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest fear is the fear of the unknown.

-HP Lovecraft


End file.
